


The Man Who Has Everything

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin celebrates his birthday with his favorite things</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



  
Dustin pulled the blue bow off the very last package on the table and slapped it down on the top of his head. Tori laughed and snapped another picture while he grinned and held up the brightly wrapped present. Why Tori needed a picture of him holding every single present both before and after he unwrapped them was beyond him but whatever made his friend happy.

When Tori was satisfied with the shot, Dustin tore the paper off with relish and pulled out a helmet. It was custom-made, presumably at Storm Chargers, yellow with a stylized lion on one side. Dustin removed the bow from his head, smashed it down on the helmet until it stuck and tried on his new present. A perfect fit.

"Thanks Tori! It's awesome," Dustin said, getting up to sling his arms around the former blue ranger.

"Well, I didn't want to see any more damage come to you," Tori answered.

"Too late," Cam remarked, "that brain damage is permanent."

“And I know for a fact he was born with that ugly mug,” Shane laughed.

Dustin threw some discarded paper at his friend, but didn't release his grip on the water ninja. "Best birthday ever."

"Yeah?" Hunter asked. "Bet I can make it better."

"How? You gonna leave and make the place prettier?" a voice asked from the far end of Ninja Ops.

Four heads swiveled at the familiar voice. "Dude!" Dustin cried, immediately releasing Tori to advance on their thunder friend. "You made it. I thought you couldn't get away."

Blake returned the enthusiastic embrace. "Someone reminded me of my priorities," he said with a sideways glance at his older brother. Hunter's answering smile was smug but full of brotherly pride.

"You notice he didn't bring a present though," Hunter pointed out.

"That's okay, you can sign my new helmet. Then it'll be a collector's item," Dustin said.

Cam snorted from the other side of the room where he was lighting the candles on a cake that was a decidedly unnatural shade of yellow. "Before you start defacing Tori's gift, come blow out the candles on your cake."

"Don't forget to make a wish," Tori reminded as he took a deep breath.

Dustin held his breath and paused to look around. Supremely awesome new helmet to replace the one he'd cracked last week? Check. Delicious cake-y goodness decorated in his favorite color? Check. School full of students ready and willing to uphold the way of the wind ninja? Check. Sensei de-guinea pig-ifed? Check. Five best friends safe and home? Check. Dustin couldn't think of a single thing he needed.

Except maybe a remote controlled lion zord.

Dustin blew out his candles.


End file.
